La Cascada de Luz
by CriXarBetta
Summary: El que sea un viaje de vacaciones, no significa que no puedan pasar accidentes...


Eli corria como un rayo en su Meca. Estaba seguro de haberlos dejado atras.

- ¿Lo ves, Burpy? Te dije que jamas nos alcanzarian.- dijo a su pequeña babosa. Esta estaba un poco asustada por la exesiva velocidad a la que iban. Luego de unos metros mas, se detuvieron en un lugar espesifico. Habian conducido hasta un lugar en realidad maravilloso. Estaba despejado y rebosaba de vegetacion. Frente a ellos habia un enorme lago, en el que desde luego no podian faltar decenas de babosas acuaticas.- Parece que somos los primeros en llegar...

-Querras decir, los segundos...- Eli se volteo. Trixie estaba detras suyo, con Tornado sobre su hombro. Este le sonrio a Burpy con burla. La Infierno le dirigio una mirada furiosa.

-No puede ser, ¿como llegaron antes que nosotros?

-Bueno, mientras tu discutias con Kord sobre quien seria el primero en encontrar este lugar, los rebasamos sin que dieran cuenta.

-Muy ingeniosa.- dijo Eli con una sonrisa. Trixie busco entre una mochila que habia cargado en Boom-r.

-Ire a cambiarme. Vuelvo en un momento.- bajo a su babosa del hombro.- ¿Por que no te adelantas con Burpy?- la babosa asintio y se disponia a acercarse al agua, pero Burpy ya lo esperaba ahi. Fue recibido con un gran disparo de agua. Unos momentos despues, Kord y Pronto se les unieron.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos tan atras...- se quejo Kord.

-Oye, de eso se trata una carrera.- respondio el Shane, desempacando tambien.

- ¿Donde esta Trixie?

-Esta cambiandose. Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo antes de que ella vuelva.- La Banda queria pasar un rato fuera de su refugio, y luego de que Pronto hiciera notar la infernal temperatura que hacia, todos acordaron ir a la Cascada de Luz.

En unos momentos, Eli y Pronto se unieron a las babosas, pero Kord se negaba a entrar en el agua.

- ¡Hey! ¿Quieren dejar de salpicar tanto?

-Por favor Kord, nadaste hasta la plataforma del Doctor Blakk para destruirla, ¿y te dan miedo aun unas gotas de agua?

-Esa vez fue una excepcion.- dijo cruzandose de brazos. Eli lo miro con seridead. Aun habian cosas que no comprendia de este troll. Estaba por decir algo, pero Trixie se le adelanto.

- ¡A un lado!- la peliroja venia corriendo y se lanzo como bala de cañon, lanzando agua en todas direcciones.

- ¡TRIXIE!

-Lo siento, Kord.- dijo riendo. Habia conservado su camisata negra y tenia unos shorts color purpura. (Eli no es el unico chico aqui, asi que pense que era mejor que no usara ropa tan "reveladora", por decirlo de algun modo) Kord decidio que era mejor alejarse de la orilla.

-Este lugar es asombroso.- exclamo Eli.

-Si que lo es.

- ¿Como lo encontraron?

-Solia venir aqui cuando era pequeña.- Trixie se acerco a la cascada.- Jugaba con los demas niños durante horas, hasta que anochecia.- Eli noto como su voz comenzaba a sonar algo triste.

- ¿Y por que no regresaste?

-Ya sabes: sin tu padre aqui, tome la iniciativa de convertirme en lanzadora y me olvide de todo esto.

- ¿Que hacian aqui?

-Nos gustaba hacer competencias. Yo siempre ganaba en nado profundo.

-Todo esto es muy conmovedor, pero Pronto comienza a aburirse.

-Cierto. Estamos aqui para divertirnos.- dijo Trixie.- Asi que, Eli, te reto a ver quien llega primero hasta la orilla.

-Muy bien, ¿y que pasara con el perdedor?

-Mmm, que Kord elija el castigo.

-Eso suena bien...- dijo Kord.

-Muy bien,- dijo Pronto colocandose en medio de los competidores.- quiero una carrera limpia. Nada de empujones, ni jalones, ni golpes, ni tirones, ni...

- ¡Pronto!

-Lo siento.- se disculpo el topoide. Los competidores se colocaron en posicion.- En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!- Eli salio de primero. Era en realidad un gran nadador, pero Trixie lo rebaso. Se zambullo un momento, y para cuando volvio a la superficie, estaba un par de metros delante de el. Eli uso la misma tecnica, solo que esta vez, no salio. Llego hasta la orilla por debajo del agua, ganando asi la competencia.

- ¡Eli es el ganador!- exclamo Kord, alzando el brazo derecho del chico. Trixie salio del agua.

-Felicidades, Eli.- dijo agotada.

-Gracias,- respondio- eres una gran oponente. Pero ahora, le toca a Kord decidir tu castigo.- Trixie trago grueso al escuchar esa palabra.

-Creo que ya se que podra ser...- la malvada mirada de Kord los asusto a todos.- Trixie, date la vuelta mientras hablo con Eli...- ella suspiro y se volteo. Escuchaba los cuchicheos de sus compañeros detras suyo. Las babosas salieron del agua y se acercaron a ellos para saber que harian. La cara que puso Tornado al enterarse le dijo a Trixie mas que mil palabras.

-Jaja, genial.- escucho decir a Eli.- Trixie, ¿te importaria si grabamos esto?

-No lo se.

-Oh, vamos Trix.

-Bien. Pronto, ¿puedes traer mi camara?

-Enseguida.

- ¿Puedo voltearme ya?

-Aun no.- el topoide llego con el objeto solicitado, pero este estaba apagado.

-Y, ehm, ¿como se enciende esto?

-Yo lo hago.- Trixie la tomo y la programo en video. Luego se la devolvio.- ¿Sabes que es lo que van a hacer esos dos?

-No con presicion, pero espero que esta camara sea a prueba de agua.- dijo grabandola.

- ¿Por que?- de repente, alguien la sujeto por detras. Eli la levanto al estilo nupcial y se lanzo con ella al agua. Todas las babosas comenzaron a reir cuando vieron su cara de susto y sus coletas caidas. Incluso aunque por el salto Kord se habia mojado, no paraba de reir.

-Jajaja, Pronto, por favor dime que lo tienes.- pregunto el.

-Si.

- ¿Ese era mi castigo?- regaño Trixie.

-Lo lamento, pero debia cobrar venganza por tu bala de cañon.- Eli salio del fondo riendose tambien.

- Como salio?- pregunto a sus complices. Kord levanto su dedo pulgar en señal de aprovacion, mientras que todas las babosas chillaban.

-Si esa fue su idea de tratar al perdedor, olvidense de que participare en otra competencia.- rio ella saliendo del agua. Eli la siguio.

-Solo era una broma.- dijo el troll.

-Lo se, pero ¿era necesario grabarlo?

-Por su puesto que si.

-Ya chicos,- dijo Eli alcanzandole una toalla a Trixie.- si ella dice que estuvo mal, no mas castigos como esos.

-Aahhh...- reprocharon los otros dos.

-Bueno, yo no se ustedes, pero muero de hambre.- Kord fue a buscar la comida que habia traido en su Meca.

-Espero que les guste mi ensalada con escarabajos y almejas.- presumio el rastreador.

-Un minuto, ¿tu cocinaste, Pronto?- pregunto Eli.

-Asi es.- ambos volvieron a verse un poco asqueados por el nombre del menu.

-Creo que yo paso...-dijo Trixie caminando hacia el otro extremo del lugar. Eli estaba realmente hambriento, asi que no tuvo otra opcion.

Luego de comer, estuvieron hablando un rato antes de regresar con las competencias. Kord insistia en que habia que subir el video a BabosaNet, pero Eli se negaba a hacer pasar a Trixie por tanta humillacion. Pronto dijo que no nadaria mas y se quedo dormido cerca de su Meca. Kord guardo todo mientras que las babosas regresaban al agua. Trixie no habia vuelto de su paseo, asi que Eli fue a buscarla. Caminando por los alrededores vio que en verdad aquello era increible. El reflejo de la cascada dibujaba diseños sobre los hongos, que daba el efecto de estar debajo del agua. Las babosas acuaticas, siempre timidas, se escondieron cuando paso cerca de ellas, pero la curiosidad las hacia asomarse, dejando ver pequeños ojitos tiernos detras de las plantas.

Al fin encontro a Trixie. Estaba sentada sobre una roca en el agua. Veia hacia la cascada, completamente perdida en lo que fuera que estaba pensando. Tanto, que no noto la presencia del Shane.

-Aqui estas...- le dijo en voz baja para no asustarla.

-Hola, Eli.

-Hola, ¿que estas haciendo?- dijo sentandose junto a ella.

-Recordando. La broma de hace rato ya habia pasado aqui.

- ¿De verdad?

-Si, solo que aquella vez yo no fui la victima.

- ¿Quien lo fue?

-Un amigo mio. Decia que era capaz de cumplir con cualquier reto, asi que cuando se acosto un rato a dormir en una manta que habiamos traido, entre dos lo levantamos y lo arrojamos al agua. Debiste verlo. Su cara al salir fue...

- ¿Como la tuya?

-Si, como la mia...- ambos se rieron.

-Fue divertido. Deberiamos venir aqui mas seguido.

-¿Podriamos?

-Claro.

-Eso es genial.

-Pero hay algo que debo hacer ahora.

-¿Que es?

-Otra competencia.

-Eli...-rezongo Trixie.

-Por favor, admite que fue divertido.

-Si, para ti.

-Este te gustara. Dijiste que eras buena en nado profundo, ¿cierto?

-Asi es.

-Entonces yo te reto a llegar hasta el fondo y nadar alli abajo hasta llegar hacia donde estan los demas.- Trixie lo penso un momento.

- ¿Y sabes hacer eso?

-Claro que si.

-Bien, tenemos un trato. Preparate para perder.

-Ya veremos.- dijo mientras se lanzaban al agua.- ¿Lista?

-Como nunca.

- ¡Ahora!- ambos tomaron bastante aire y nadaron lo mas rapido que pudieron hasta el fondo. Una vez que llegaron alli abajo, comenzaron a avanzar hasta la orilla en donde se hallaba el reto del grupo. Trixie no se percato en que momento dejo atras a Eli. Ella estaba cerca, incluso podia ver a los otros desde donde estaba.

Llego justo a tiempo, pues estaba por quedarse sin aire. Salio del agua jadenado.

- ¡Trixie! ¿Que te paso?- pregunto Kord al verla asi- ¿Donde esta Eli?- al escuchar el nombre de su lanzador, Torrente se zambullo para buscarlo.

-Todo esta bien, Kord. Era otra competencia.

-Ya veo, y ¿de que fue esta vez?

-Nado profundo y velocidad.

- Nado profundo? Crei que Eli no sabia como retener aire durante mucho tiempo.- Trixie abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

-Eso no puede ser. Fue el quien propuso el juego.- En ese momento, Torrente salio del agua completamente aterrado y no dejaba de saltar y chillar para llamar la atencion de los demas.- ¿Que pasa?

-Ah, no le hagan caso.- dijo Pronto.- A las babosas les encanta ser el centro de atencion.

-Pero las babosas acuaticas son timidas.- aclaro Kord.- Ellas solo se alteran asi cuando hay algo malo o alguiene esta en peligro...- solo dos segundos fueron necesarios para que todos supieran lo que pasaba.

-¡Eli!- gritaron al unisono. Trixie volvio al agua de inmediato con la babosa para que la guiara. Pronto no dejabade gritar y Kord estaba indesiso entre lanzarse a ayudar a su amigo o ceder ante su disgusto al agua. Solo esperaba a que Trixie regresara.

Torrente nado con tanta velocidad, que Trixie estuvo a punto de perderlo de vista un par de veces. Al llegar a la zona mas profunda, encontraron a Eli. Estaba inconsiente sobre la arena. De inmediato se acerco a el y trato de llevarlo hacia arriba, pero bajo el agua, era demasiado pesado como para luchar contra la presion y nadar arrastrandole al mismo tiempo. Resolvio volver y pedir ayuda.

- ¡Chicos, lo encontre!- exclamo.

- ¿Donde esta?- grito Pronto.

-Muy abajo, no puedo sacarlo. Necesito ayuda.- el topoide se encontraba en un evidente cuadro de panico y era obvio que era el ultimo que podria ayudar. Kord suspiro y dio un paso al frente.

-Yo ire.

-Pero el agua...

-Eso no importa. Mi amigo esta alli abajo y debemos sacarlo ahora.- dijo lanzandose. Trixie se quedo en la orilla, tratando de calmar a Pronto. Burpy quiso ir con Kord y Torrente, pero ella se lo impidio. Despues de todo, no habia mucho que el pudiera hacer. En tan solo unos momentos, el troll regreso al la superficie con el lider de la Banda. La babosa acuatica salio detras suyo.

-¡Eli!- Trixie corrio hacia el mientras Kord lo colocaba con cuidado en el suelo. Ella puso su cabeza sobre su pecho para comprobar su respiraba. Nada.- Kord...- pidio algun consejo con una mirada de preocupacion.

-Necesita RCP.

-Ah, para su suerte, Pronto es conocedor de una amplia gama de tecnicas de reanimacion.

-Eh, es mejor que lo haga Trixie.- dijo viendo a la muchacha. Ella asintio. Tomo una bocanada de aire y presiono sus labios contra los del Shane. Poco a poco, el aire fue llenando de nuevo sus pulmones hasta despertarle. Lo primero que hizo fue toser. Trixie se separo de el y lo ayudo a sentarse.

-Eli, ¿estas bien?- pregunto asustada. Burpy se acerco.

-Si... estoy bien, ¿que... que sucede?

-Aprendimos que no debemos dejarte nadar tan profundo sin un equipo de buceo.- dijo Kord.

- ¿Por que?

-La competencia de nado profundo...- le recordo Trixie.

-Si, ¿que fue lo que paso?

-Te quedaste sin oxigeno antes de que pudieras nadar a la superficie.

-Asi es, y si no hubiera sido por cierta camarografa, no estarias con nosotros ahora.

- ¿A que te refieres?- Eli sospechaba, pero no creia que fuera verdad.

-Bueno, solo dire que tienes una mancha de labial...- El chico paso su mano por su boca y noto que en efecto esta estaba manchada de lapiz labial. Volteo hacia Trixie, quien estaba algo sonrojada, y comprobo que era el mismo color.

-Oh...- incomoda pausa silenciosa.- gracias, Trix...

-No hay de que...- luego del susto que todos se habian llevado, comenzo a anochecer. Los minerales Lumino del lugar cambiaron su color amarillo por negro azulado. Todos estaban sentados en el suelo, hablando tranquilos. Aunque Eli y Trixie estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, no intercambiaban mas que una o dos palabras ocacionales.

Apilaron varias ramas, rodeandolas con rocas para crear una fogata. Burpy se habia encargado de encenderla. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que Pronto noto algo.

- ¡Ya esta pasando! ¡Rapido!- dijo mientras corria hacia las cascada. Kord y todas las babosas lo siguieron. Trixie iba detras de ellos.

- ¿Que es lo que esta "pasando"?- pregunto Eli. Al ver que habia quedado solo, no le quedo de otra que ir tras los demas. En cuanto los alcanzo, vio que todos parecian como hipnotizados.- Oigan que es lo que...

-Sssshhh...- callo Kord.

- ¿Pero por que corrieron todos?- Trixie sonrio.

- ¿Sabes por que este lugar se llama "La Cascada de Luz"?- le susurro.

-¿No, por que?

-Mira eso...- señalo hacia la cascada. Los pequeños minerales luminosos que se encontraba detras de ella se activaban con el frio de la noche. El agua comenzo a brillar. Eli estaba impresionado.

-Asi que es por esto...- daba la impresion que caian miles de diminutos cristales. La cascada se habia transformado ahora en una especie de arcoiris de colores frios, o al menos esa era la comparacion que le dio Eli, al ser el unico que habia visto uno real. Todo estaba en silencio, incluso las babosas. Tornado se asomo desde la orilla. Pero era tanta la cantidad de luz que, al ver su reflejo, este lo hacia lucir de color azul. Salto hacia atras asustado, mientras Burpy se reia de el.

-Definitivamente hay que volver aqui...- dijo Kord. Los demas asintieron.

Eli volvio a ver hacia Trixie. La iluminacio del lugar la hacia ver radiante. Ella se sintio observada y volteo hacia Eli,  
quien de inmediato bajo sonrojado la miraba. Trixie solto una risita. El agua resaltaba sus ojos azules.

-Yo si volveria aqui, pero con una condicion...- dijo ella en voz alta.

- ¿Cual?- pregunto Pronto. Eli la miro.

-No mas competencias.- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. Eli sonrio y tomo su mano. Ambos tenian las mejillas sumamente coloradas, pero aun asi, ninguno soltaba su agarre. Trixie continuo viendo la cascada, cuando sintio un beso rapido cerca de su boca. Sin levantar su rostro, miro de reojo a Eli, quien estaba mas rojo que una babosa Fandango, pero seguia sonriendo.

Tal vez si seria conveniente regresar...  
============================================================================================================================ Al fin! Aunque no me lo crean, llevo mas de cinco horas escribiendo este fic. Me quede con nada mas que una neurona y no aguanto los ojos, pero valio la pena. Porfa, dejen un comentario. De paso, les aviso que ya casi subo el primer capitulo de la historia de mi OC, solo denme un poco de tiempo, por que estamos en examenes y necesito estudiar.

Tambien queria contarles que el dibujo de Eli y Trixie que subi a mi pagina de FaceBook ya esta en por si quieren verlo.

Y tengo una pregrunta: ¿Soy la unica a la que le parece extraño que apesar de el Agua Ocura se llame, pues, "Agua Oscura", tenga color ROJO? Para mi es algo curioso.


End file.
